


Sweet Dreams

by FaithWinchester



Series: Brothers' Keeper [3]
Category: Legend (2015)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithWinchester/pseuds/FaithWinchester
Summary: In which Dawn needs some help, because being short is inconvenient and Reggie swears he's not making anything up!
Relationships: Reginald "Reggie" Kray/Original Female Character(s), Reginald "Reggie" Kray/Ronald "Ronnie" Kray/Original Female Character(s), Ronald "Ronnie" Kray/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Brothers' Keeper [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766131
Kudos: 16





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Follows Brother's Keeper and You Were Gone. Mostly fluff, because it was supposed to be smut, but they refused to cooperate and this is what came out on the page.
> 
> ***

Dawn sighed and blew her hair out of her face, looking up at the half painted wall. The building was beautiful, with open floor plans and high ceilings in the flats and big picture windows that looked out over London’s East End. The issue was that while Dawn loved the space, she was depressingly short at 5’4” and even with the extension piece on the end of the paint roller, she couldn’t reach the top ¼ of the walls. At this rate, she was going to need one of the long broomstick extensions and that would mean going to the store, which she couldn’t do until tomorrow, because it was after 6 and they were closed. Her last option, the one she’d been avoiding, was to call one or both of her neighbors and ask them for help.

Reggie and Ron Kray owned the building and lived on the first and second floors respectively. After the events that had occurred the previous month, when Dawn’s Los Angeles crime boss father had sent people to abduct her and drag her back to California, the two of them had joined forces and put their considerably large foot down, insisting that Dawn living in a building two miles away was not acceptable. Not that they minded having to kill a building full of her father’s men to get to her and bring her home, Ron assured her, but it was a long flight to California from London and wouldn’t it be easier if they could give her the space she insisted on, but still keep her safe? She really couldn’t argue the point, not while her face had still been healing, pale green bruises lurking under her fair skin, the cuts on her cheek and her eyebrow finally nearly healed. So, they’d packed her things and moved her into the flat on the third floor, above Ron. Until then they’d been using it for storage space and toying with the idea of turning it into an office. They agreed that this was a much better use. They also carefully did not say out loud that anyone intending to get to Dawn would have to get past Reggie's flat on the first floor and Ron's on the second before they even got to her door.

Dawn’s requirements for moving into the building included a lock on the door that only she had the key to, and that she could decorate the space however she liked. There was nothing wrong with the utilitarian white of the walls, but if this was going to be her home, it should reflect her personality. That was how she found herself halfway through painting her bedroom a pale yellow color and unable to finish on her own. 

She sighed as she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and called the first number in her "Favorite Contacts" folder. Reggie answered on the second ring.

"I thought there were rules about no phone calls during Sunshine Time," he said, using the term he and Ron had assigned to the times she insisted she spend alone. They teased her about it, regularly, but didn't protest nearly as much now that she lived in their building. 

"Don't tease me Reggie, I need help," she grumbled. His tone changed abruptly and through the phone she could hear him leaving his flat, heading her way. 

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"No, I'm fine, I swear," she said, quickly. "I need your help with the loft."

"I don't know, luv, it doesn't sound like an emergency. You sure you want to break the rules without a real emergency?" His voice had gone back to teasing and she heard the sound of his footsteps on the stairs. 

“This  _ is _ an emergency,” she groaned, meeting him at the door and hanging up her phone. He was smiling when he slipped his phone in his pocket and she sighed. “I can’t leave it like this, not overnight. I’ll have to redo the whole thing tomorrow, because it’ll dry funny and you’ll see the line and-”

Her tirade was cut short when he kissed her, his hands cupping her face, lifting it toward him. She sighed against his mouth and let herself melt into the kiss, her hands coming to rest on his chest. Several moments later, he pulled back, kissing her forehead lightly before looking down at her.

“Now that I got my hello kiss, show me the emergency,” he said and she groaned, turning on her heel and marching across the flat to the door of the master bedroom, her room. All the furniture was still waiting to be moved into this room and the hardwood floors were protected by clear plastic sheeting. The problem was glaringly obvious and Reggie was fighting a grin as he looked around. The top three feet of the walls, all the way around the room, were still bare and unpainted. Glancing at her painting supplies, he realized she only had a standard extension piece for the paint roller and there was no way she was ever going to reach the top on her own.

“Well,” he said, looking around the room. “I can see you’ve got a serious problem here.”

“Reggie, help me finish it, please,” she begged, holding out the roller toward him. “I just want to get it done so I can set up my bed and actually sleep tonight.”

He gave a long-suffering sigh and started unbuttoning his shirt.

“Text Ron, let him know you’re making me do manual labor and he should bring us some food when he comes home,” he told her, pulling off the white shirt and setting it outside the bedroom to protect it from the paint.

***

Ron found them an hour later, paint splattered and a little sweaty, shoving Dawn’s newly put together bed into place. He held up the bags he was carrying.

“Dinner?”

They sat at the small dining room table that Dawn had brought with her, still speckled yellow, and Ron handed out the plates. He’d gotten each of them their usual from a nearby restaurant they frequented and Dawn smiled as she uncovered the fettuccine alfredo with chicken and broccoli and saw that he’d remembered to ask for extra parmesan on the side.

“So, no Sunshine Time tonight?” Ron asked, as they began to eat. 

“I ran into a technical difficulty,” Dawn said, making a face.

“Dawn’s too short to reach the top of the walls with the paint roller,” Reggie translated and Dawn shot him a look, then huffed a sigh while Ron tried not to laugh. He failed and Dawn turned a narrow eyed glare on him.

“You know, the night’s not over, I could just resume my ‘Sunshine Time’ after dinner,” she grumbled.

They were both laughing and then Reggie asked Ron about something they’d been discussing for the club and the conversation turned to everyday topics, business, people, their mother. They finished dinner and cleaned up, putting the packaging back into the plastic bags. Dawn took them to the kitchen to throw them away, then went to the sink to try and scrub some of the paint off her hands and arms. She used her nails and dish soap, scratching the little specks until they came off. She was startled when someone was suddenly pressed against her back, arms around hers, hands joining hers in the water. She saw the yellow flecks against his darker skin and let her head rest against his chest as Reggie washed the paint off his fingers.

“You want us to go, luv? Have your night to yourself?” he asked, his breath warm on her ear.

“Mmm, no. You’re here now,” she said, as he turned off the sink and grabbed a towel from the counter. They dried their hands and she turned around, looking up at him.

“Good,” he said and she raised an eyebrow.

“Why good?”

“Bad luck to spend your first night in a new bed alone,” he said, seriously and she giggled.

“Is that so?”

“Absolutely. Have to break it in right or you’ll never have good dreams in it,” he told her, walking them both out of the kitchen. She was moving backward but it was okay, Reggie wouldn’t let her run into anything.

“I think you made that up,” she accused and he looked offended.

“You think I would make something like that up?!”

“In a heartbeat, if it meant you guys got to stay tonight,” she said, as he walked her into the bedroom.

“Oi, you hear this, Ronnie? Sunshine thinks I’d make up stories just so she’ll let us stay tonight,” he said and Dawn looked over to see Ron making the bed. He’d put on sheets and was tucking the bottom of her bedspread under the end of the mattress, the way she liked.

“Really now? Which stories are those?” Ron asked, tossing the pillows up against the headboard.

“You know, the one where you shouldn’t sleep in a new bed alone the first night, or you’ll never have good dreams in it,” Reggie said.

“Absolute fact,” Ron told her, seriously.

“I think you’re both full of it,” she said, smiling at them both, “but let’s not take any chances.”

***

_ The bed was bigger than king sized, far wider than Dawn was tall, and the sheets, pillows and blankets were all white, soft, rumpled and slept in. The cotton was far softer than it looked and the sun streaming through the window was bright, California bright. That sunlight and the slightly muffled quality of the air told her she was dreaming, but she didn’t mind, because she wasn’t alone. _

_ Ron was behind her, curled against her back, his cheek against her hair, his hand heavy and warm where it rested on her belly. Reggie’s broad shoulders were in front of her and her leg was thrown over his hips, his hand holding onto her thigh to keep her there. She leaned forward, pressing a kiss over his spine and she saw the change in his shoulders as he woke. She kissed him again, higher, on his neck and he rolled toward her, a smile curving his lips and she studied him, curiously. _

_ He was Reggie, but this Reggie’s face was a little bit softer, with a few lighter colored whiskers scattered through his morning scruff. He was older, she realized. Not a lot, but a few years maybe. He still kissed like a god, though, she decided, when he cupped her face and claimed her mouth. She felt Ron wake behind her, felt parts of him more awake than others and she squirmed against him, between them. Ron’s hand on her belly slipped lower, under the elastic of her panties, fingers seeking and finding the heat between her thighs. She felt Reggie, long and hard, against her thigh and he groaned. _

_ “Seriously, luv?” he murmured. _

_ “Mmm… morning,” she said, smiling, then gasping as Ron’s fingers stroked over her. _

_ “Come for us, Sunshine,” Ron said, his voice a dark rumble in her ear. “Before it’s too late.” _

_ She paused, confused, and then lost her train of thought when Reggie shoved her camisole up and drew her breast into his mouth. He suckled, hard and Ron found just the right pressure and then she was crying her orgasm into the soft white pillow. She heard Ron’s soft chuckle behind her, felt the rumble in his chest against her back as his hand left her. Reggie was nuzzling her belly, whiskers scraping over her skin, strangely sensitive. He paused, went still. _

_ “They’re coming,” Ron said, and Reggie sat up as the bedroom door swung open.  _

_ Giggles, dimples, dark hair and blue green eyes, the same smiles she saw from the men beside her. She didn’t know their names, their birthdates, or the sound of their voices, but she knew them. She’d never held them, never touched them, but she knew the sweet weight of their little bodies, climbing over her in the bed, snuggling down on either side of her. She’d never met them, but she loved them. _

***

Many hours later, Dawn woke, opening her eyes in the dark. She heard Ron’s quiet breathing behind her, felt the warmth of his hand on her belly again, saw the broad spread of Reggie’s shoulders in front of her and for one wild moment, she panicked, because the warm little bodies weren't there in the bed with them. Reggie must've felt her startle because he woke and turned to face her. 

"Okay, luv?" he whispered.

"Where-" she gasped and then she looked at him, visible in the light from the bathroom. This wasn't the man in the white bed, with laugh lines around his eyes and salt and pepper whiskers. This was her Reggie, from the real world. 

"Dawn? Where's what?" he said, looking worried. 

"I'm okay. I'm good," she told him, sinking back into the pillows, snuggling close to him, hand falling over Ron's, keeping him close.

***

Reggie watched her eyes drift shut, the soft little smile on her lips. He watched for a long time, as her breathing evened out and deepened. He was watching when she spoke and he leaned forward to catch her words. What he heard would make him wonder, years later, about made up stories regarding new beds and dreams. 

"They're not missing," she murmured. "They just haven't gotten here yet."


End file.
